Veredas
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: "Sora tenía un camino que apartó de otro, pero a veces deseamos que los paisajes sigan siendo los mismos aunque con diferente compañía." Taiora/Yamakari/semi-Sorato Fanfic para el Intercambio Navideño 2015 del foro Proyecto 1-8, con amor para Genee.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Este es un reto para el intercambio navideño del Foro Proyecto 1-8 y va dedicadísimo para... *drumrolls* ¡Genee!

Traté de seguir tus instrucciones pero mi lado over-dramatic tomó el control. Este capítulo es pura cizaña, perdona por eso, pero se compondrá(?)

¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

* * *

 **Veredas**

—¿Sabes? —Preguntó a su amigo, que estaba tumbado en una de las bancas de aquel parque que siempre habían frecuentado—, todos son unos mentirosos. Todos dijeron que iba a ser fácil, que estábamos destinados a estar juntos y seríamos la pareja perfecta.

—¿Vas a culparnos? Bueno, culparlos, yo jamás pensé que fuesen almas gemelas.

Sora apretó las manos dentro de sus propios guantes y recordó que habían sido un regalo de Yamato, el invierno anterior. Eran rosados y en las puntas de los dedos tenían unas gomas en forma de conejitos, para evitar que las cosas se resbalasen por el tejido. Recordó también que los había adorado, eran perfectos, Taichi le había dicho que eran demasiado rosados para ella.

—¿Cómo lo manejas tú? —Hizo otra pregunta, esperando que la respuesta ahora si le sirviera— ¿Qué te dijo cuándo le avisaste que vendrías a verme a estas horas de la noche?

—No lo sé… es decir, no le dije. No pensé que fuese necesario… pero ahora que lo mencionas realmente no he tenido esos problemas.

Sora rio nerviosa y se dejó caer a su lado. Las cosas debían ser al revés, se dijo mentalmente, debería ser capaz de colocar su cabeza en las piernas de su novio y estar incomoda al hablar con su exnovio, a mitad de la noche, en el parque en el que se dieron su primer beso. Pero no sucedía así.

[***]

 _—¡Finalmente! ¡No creí que viviría para este día! ¡Estoy súper feliz por ustedes! —gritó Mimi cuando se enteró que Taichi y Sora eran pareja. Justamente Taichi la había telefoneado para contarle, o más bien a Koushiro, que se encontraba siempre con ella—. Tienes que contármelo todo: ¿Cómo fue que te le declaraste? ¿Lloró? ¡Seguro que fue de lo más romántico! … Ta-Taichi… ¡deja de renegar!_

Taichi miraba desde lejos la escena real de sus eternas pesadillas. Yamato, acostado sobre la banca de cemento mientras Sora estaba sentada al nivel del piso y con la cabeza a lado de la del rubio. Podía ver los labios de su novia moviéndose, es decir, se encontraba hablando con él. No sabía que Yamato se convertiría en su depósito de quejas, probablemente le contaba de la pelea que acababan de tener y que él había venido a remediar. Tal vez era bueno que los hubiese visto, porque lejos de saber cómo solucionar las cosas, le puso en perspectiva la relación.

Así como Mimí, reaccionaron todos al haberse enterado de su noviazgo. Habían mencionado las palabras: inevitable, inminente, destinado, y un sinfín de sinónimos más. Él se lo había creído, había caído de bruces en la alegría de tener a la chica que siempre amo para él. Más allá del amor, encontraba el alivio que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo, de saberse amado por ella. Alivio, amor, deseo, y todo aquello que había encerrado en un dique dentro de su corazón por todo el tiempo que ella estuvo con Yamato, lo dejó fluir.

Pero el que mucho abarca, poco aprieta; y la insistencia terminó por desenterrar la realidad. A Sora le daba miedo porque sus deseos iban más allá de lo que Taichi tenía para ofrecerle. Era normal, se lo dijo Mimi, Sora había estado en una relación seria con Yamato y estaba más allá de caminatas por el parque, helados y dedicatorias de canciones por la radio. A Taichi le dio pavor preguntar más detalles, de lo seria que pudo haber sido aquella relación, y de lo que Sora esperaba de él. ¿Quería más? Con mucho gusto, por él no había problema, él lo quería todo con ella.

—Creo que tu único enemigo es el 'qué diran', ya sabes.

Lo hizo todo, incluyendo las propuestas indecorosas, que deberían de haber sido completamente válidas: ahí Sora perdió todo el control. Salió corriendo… a los brazos de su exnovio, aparentemente.

Taichi sacó su celular y apretó el discado rápido del celular de Koushiro.

 _—¿Taichi? ¿Tienes idea de que hora es?_

—Hola Mimí, ¿estás con Koushiro?

 _—…Sí. ¿Lo necesitas?_

—Olvídalo, regresen a lo que estaban.

 _—¡Okay!_

Colgó y antes de que su impulsividad le empujara a romperle la cara a Yamato, dio media vuelta y regresó a casa.

Había olvidado que cara pondría al llegar, odiaba traer sus problemas a casa, pero estaba demasiado ensimismado para darse de cuenta de lo que hacía. No fue hasta que Hikari le habló que cayó en cuenta de que había llegado y que estaba sentado en la sala de su casa.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo un poco cansado.

—¿Estás seguro? No te ves nada bien, estas pálido, y tienes la frente arrugada —Hikari se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello hacía atrás, para dejar su frente bien descubierta—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tu novio pasa —le dijo sin pensar.

—¿Qué con Yamato? Pensé que ya no habría tanto problema ahora que estas con Sora, que entenderías lo que pasé al enamorarme de él.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Qué te incomode que salga con tu hermana menor. Ya no soy una niña.

Taichi le tomó por la muñeca y se la regresó, aunque muy delicadamente.

—No quiero decir más, por favor.

Hikari lo dejó ser, aunque solo por un par de segundos, después se tragó el temor que pudiese sentir hacia su hermano, y dejó que su preocupación tomara control de ella.

—Por favor, hablemos y solucionemos esto de una vez por todas —le rogó a Taichi, que apenas iba estirándose a alcanzar el control remoto de la televisión.

Taichi suspiró al mismo tiempo que se repasaba el rostro con las manos.

—Vale, hablemos. ¿Sabes que tu novio está consolando a la mía en este momento? ¿Puedes entender lo mucho que eso me molesta? ¡Es como si jamás hubiesen terminado! Todo el tiempo, es como si cargase con los dos, como si Sora estuviera esperando el momento en que me convierta en él y pudieran seguir con su historia.

Hikari apretó los labios para no soltar ningún quejido. Realmente esperaba que fuese otra vez el eterno pleito del hermano sobreprotector y no que Yamato estuviese solo con Sora a altas horas de la noche.

[***]

—Por supuesto que me afecta —Yamato finalmente había sucumbido a la honestidad que hacía su camino por su garganta sin que él lo quisiera—. Creo que siempre vamos a estar compenetrados, de alguna manera, siempre seremos parte de la historia del otro. Pero tú y yo lo sabíamos y lo discutimos cuando decidimos darnos una oportunidad a pesar de que todo mundo pensara que debías estar con Taichi. ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue igual de difícil, pero logramos superarlo.

—Yo no me siento mal cuando te veo con Hikari.

Yamato sonrió nostálgico: —Tal vez sea porque tú fuiste quien me terminó.

Sora tembló un poco, no era un tema que le agradara en lo absoluto.

—Tan solo tienes que recordar porque lo hiciste y podrás tener la clausura que necesitas. Yo soy feliz con Hikari, te lo prometo.

Sora se atrevió a estirar su mano y alcanzar los dedos fríos de él. Guante contra piel, Sora creyó que lo hacía menos íntimo.

—Taichi es avasallador. Siento muchas veces que espera tenerlo todo de mí, pero de esa Sora que conocía antes, creo que no se ha dado cuenta que soy diferente ahora.

—Entonces, ¿De qué va esa relación?

—Por todo lo que ha pasado, cualquiera diría que estoy con Taichi solamente porque él así lo quiere —aceptó Sora—. En realidad, yo tuve que robarle nuestro primer beso y decirle que dejara de hacer el idiota y me invitara a salir. Todas esas noches me sentí increíble a su lado, pensaba como es que habíamos dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin sincerarnos.

»No se qué pasó durante el camino, no sé cómo empezaron las dudas. Pero no dudo de Taichi, dudo de mí.

Yamato apretó el agarre de su ex novia.

—Taichi ha estado enamorado de ti desde antes que supiera que significaba eso. Cuando estuvimos juntos estuviste ahí para él como amiga, pero como mujer creciste diferente —le explicó, acariciando el tejido de los guantes—; Hikari va por ese mismo camino.

El comentario le provocó a Sora un estrepitoso sonrojo y volteó a ver a Yamato completamente alarmada.

—¡¿Tú y Hikari-chan...?!

—¿Qué? —lo comprendió de inmediato— ¡No! Yo lo decía en un sentido... diferente.

—Ahhh. Ya entiendo, creo.

Yamato aguantó todo lo que pudo pero terminó soltando una carcajada que acabó con el ambiente tenso y lleno de preguntas. Sora pronto se contagió de aquella risa incontrolable que rara vez Yamato dejaba salir. Ambos terminaron con el estomago adolorido de tanto reír.

—¡Hace tanto que no reía así! — exclamó Sora, corta de aire.

Yamato la miró, aún con una sonrisa en los labios, y de nuevo tomó su mano.

—Entonces eso es lo que tienes que hacer. Taichi es un bruto la mitad de las veces, pero te ama. Tómatelo con calma, ríe con él, y así encontrarán su propio camino; sin que tengan que repetir el nuestro.

Sora asintió bastante más animada y supuso que Yamato se reía a carcajadas con Hikari todo el tiempo.

* * *

c: no me mates por el alto contenido de Sorato, pls


	2. Chapter 2

**Veredas**

 _ **Capítulo II**_

Habían pasado apenas dos meses, desde que Sora había terminado con Yamato, cuando él invitó a Hikari a tomar un helado. Sora recuerda que pensó que era broma, no por Hikari ni por el poco tiempo transcurrido, sino por el helado. Mimí le había contado que Miyako le había contado que Hikari le había contado, que la había llevado a una heladería en Shibuya, el cual era famoso por ofrecer más de cien sabores diferentes de helado, y que habían tomado una mesa en el balcón y habían hablado hasta que el sol se hubo metido tras los rascacielos. Sora pensó de las veces que Yamato habló con ella hasta el atardecer y se reconfortó diciéndose que sus silencios eran más significativos.

Pero, ¿Qué prefería Sora? La pregunta se la hizo ella misma así, en tercera persona, cuando en su mente apareció Taichi. Bueno, en realidad Taichi nunca abandonaba sus pensamientos, era una constante, y recordó las incontables horas que hablaban desde que eran unos niños pequeños. Sí, con Taichi podía ir a la famosa heladería y hablar no solo hasta el atardecer, sino hasta que los echaran por la noche. Y después Taichi la llevaría a casa, aun hablando durante el camino de Shibuya a Odaiba, sobre un montón de cosas que Sora no sabía que sabía.

Un par de meses después Taichi llegó con una cara larga a casa de Sora y le contó que Hikari había llegado del colegio con una flor en las manos. Sora sonrió, porque Yamato no daba flores, y supuso que su fugaz romance había terminado para bien. No se atrevió a preguntar porque algo le decía que Taichi no sabía que su exnovio había estado sacando a su pequeña hermana a citas. Su relación era de lo más extraño, Taichi y Yamato se podían decir mejores amigos pero ninguno hablaba del otro cuando no estaba presente. Era como si solo fuesen amigos cuando se veían las caras y recordaban que valía la pena seguir hablándose; no es que se odiaran, pero en soledad preferían olvidarse que el otro existía porque hacía que las cosas, que ambos se hacían, fueran más llevaderas.

Pero resultó que la flor si había provenido de Yamato, Miyako de nuevo le contó a Mimí, y que las cosas iban siendo cada vez más serias. Había que tener cuidado al decir aquella palabra frente a Sora, porque ella daría un discurso de como la percepción de seriedad era bastante subestimada, y estaba harta de recordarse a sí misma la implicación de la misma. ¿No había tenido algo lo suficientemente serio con Yamato como para que él estuviese regalándole flores a otra chica a apenas meses de su separación? Cuando realizó esa pregunta en voz alta, Taichi le preguntó a qué mujer se refería.

No pasó mucho para que se enterara y aquel día Sora estuvo en la primera fila cuando Taichi golpeó a Yamato, otra vez. Había llegado echando humo por los oídos, diciendo que Yamato solamente había estado burlándose de él, y que lo tenía cansado. Le recriminó, aunque por dos segundos, que no le hubiera contado lo que estaba pasando y después salió a buscarlo al pequeño salón donde ensayaba con su banda. Prácticamente le arrancó el bajo de sus manos y le hizo salir mientras se gritaban el repertorio de reproches que siempre se decían cuando peleaban. Sora estaba cubriéndose pues hacía frio y había olvidado su suéter, así que no intervino cuando, de un buen golpe, Taichi lo tiró al suelo.

Su cabeza revoltosa recordó aquella nochebuena en que le confesó a Yamato que estaba enamorada de él. La noche anterior le había horneado unas galletas de jengibre y las había colocado en una caja con un moño gigante, había caminado desde su casa hasta la carpa donde se haría el concierto por temor a que el paquete fuese a dañarse en el metro y le había tomado cambiar su relación con Taichi para siempre, cuando él la instó a tocar a su puerta. Pensó que ese había sido el mayor acto de amor que alguien jamás hubo hecho por ella, pero Taichi nunca había golpeado a Yamato por aceptarla. ¿No debería haberlo hecho? Se preguntó una vez que había regresado a casa y buscaba hielo para la ceja hinchada de Taichi.

Su pelea fue el catalizador del comienzo de la relación de Hikari y Yamato. Su hermana se le había plantado y le había dicho que había sido un salvaje al haber golpeado a Yamato solamente por amarla. Sora también estaba allí cuando esa conversación tuvo lugar, pues había ido a la casa Yagami para ver películas. Hikari había llegado de la mano de Yamato, que se quedó callado a lado de Sora, mientras Hikari regañaba a su hermano mayor. También se quedó callado cuando Hikari le dijo que Yamato le había pedido que fuese su novia y que ella había aceptado. Ambos se movieron, aunque a direcciones contrarías, cuando Taichi salió disparado hacía su habitación y Hikari hacía la cocina. Sora entró con Taichi y se recostó junto a él en la cama sin decir una palabra, pensando que los silencios solo funcionaban entre Yamato y que siempre era mejor hablar con Taichi. Al otro lado de la puerta podía escuchar que pasaba todo lo contrario: Hikari y Yamato conversaban.

Mimí le dijo que se hacía demasiadas preguntas cuando la respuesta la había tenido siempre frente a ella. Le dijo que era muy bobita al mismo tiempo que le pinchaba la nariz. No supo que le molestó más: el pinchazo, el apodo o la incertidumbre con la que la había dejado. Maldijo a su amiga menor, que tenía mucha más experiencia en el amor que ella, y se recostó sobre sus almohadas que habían absorbido ya litros y litros de sus lágrimas sin dueño. Al principio pensó que lloraba porque se arrepentía de haber roto con Yamato, una tarde de octubre, convencida que su relación ya no daba para más; luego pensó que lloraba porque Taichi no se daba cuenta que aún la amaba y ella necesitaba que Taichi la amara otra vez. Ver el inicio de una nueva relación para Yamato había sido complicado, le recordaba su propia historia de amor, aunque los detalles no podían ser más diferentes. Pensó que ella igual se merecía helados, flores, pláticas interminables y que pelearan a golpes por ella. Pero después se dio cuenta que lloraba porque siempre deseaba cosas que no eran para ella, entre ellas Taichi y Yamato, con la particular manera de amar de cada uno. Se preguntaba constantemente donde estaba la Sora que había desafiado hasta a su propia madre con tal de hacer sus propias decisiones.

Unas semanas después, besó a Taichi, mientras jugaban Turista en su habitación. Recordó que Taichi estaba robándole un hotel en las Bahamas cuando ella cruzó el tablero, lo tomó del borde del cuello de su playera y lo acercó a sus labios. Ni los fuegos artificiales del año nuevo se comparaban con las explosiones que había sentido en la boca de su estómago por los segundos que duró aquel beso. Taichi se había quedado paralizado, no parecía que hubiese cerrado los ojos y a Sora le daba la impresión que había dejado de respirar, pues su pecho no subía ni bajaba, pero lejos de sentir pánico, se sintió poderosa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tuvo que hacer rodar el dado para que Taichi volviese a reaccionar.

El segundo beso no se hizo esperar, él no pidió explicaciones y mientras se disponía a irse para su casa, la besó justo en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no arrastrarlo al interior de la misma, porque sabía que tampoco estaba lista para entrar a esa puerta de recuerdos, pero ávida, le mordió los labios. Mimí la telefoneó unas horas después para preguntarle al respecto, pues Miyako le había contado que Hikari le había contado que Taichi había llegado a casa con marcas de sangre en la boca y una sonrisa de estúpido. Le dijo que no sabía que podía ser tan apasionada y Sora abogó por la siempre prudencia de Yamato.

Ese era el recordatorio que Taichi había necesitado. Sora respiró aliviada al notar que el amor regresaba a las pupilas de su mejor amigo, que la volvía a ver como lo hacía antes de que ella saliera con Yamato, antes de la nochebuena del año dos mil dos. Mientras Sora hablaba del Ikebana que su madre la había forzado a realizar a cambio de las clases de tenis, Taichi la observaba completamente hipnotizado y casi saltó en su asiento una vez que lo vio relamerse los labios. Decidió dosificar los besos, a veces le daba roces en las comisuras de los labios cuando se despedían y a veces besaba su cuello cuando decían jugar turista en la habitación de Taichi.

Mimí tenía razón, si había sido romántico la manera en que Taichi le había pedido que fuese su novia. Había llegado a casa después del entrenamiento de tenis, al cual Taichi siempre iba y aquella tarde no había ido, por lo que iba algo enfadada aunque preocupada. Llegó a casa, se quitó los zapatos y se sirvió un vaso de agua en la cocina. Poco sabía que en su habitación Taichi estaba mordiéndose la lengua, desesperado que tardara tanto en entrar, vestido con la playera de la selección nipona de soccer y con un ramo gigantesco de flores en las manos. Sora finalmente abrió la puerta de su habitación y casi escupe el agua cuando la encontró decorada con luces navideñas y un letrero en la alfombra, hecho de billetes de turista, que le preguntaba si deseaba ser su novia.

Al levantar la mirada, encontró a Taichi, escondido tras un ramo de flores de todos los colores. Le tomó un par de segundos ahogar el pánico que se acumulaba camino arriba en su esófago y después le dijo que sí, convenciéndose que sería la mejor decisión de su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoy sí hay notas de la autora(?): ¡Buenas noches desde este lado del mundo!

Solo quería agradecer por los comentarios :) me alegra que les guste. La verdad le he tomado un significado especial a esta historia porque me ha hecho revivir varias conversaciones propias y son lecciones que vale la pena recordar.

En este capítulo Yamato puede parecer un poco OoC por lo parlanchin pero justamente por la experiencia personal puedo decir que hasta el más callado o reacio puede decir demasiado en los momentos justos. Iba a poner el final de una vez pero como hay mucho diálogo preferí cortarlo para que no se haga tan pesada la lectura.

Genee, espero que te vaya gustando hasta ahora la historia.

¡Saludos y Feliz Año Nuevo!

* * *

 **Veredas**

 **Capítulo III**

—A veces eres tan infantil…

Taichi no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. Acababa de contarle todo lo que había pasado a su hermana y ella, sin ningún tipo de piedad o miramiento le juzgaba.

—… pero en esta ocasión creo que tienes razón.

—Ah…

Hikari sonrió burlona: —Caíste. Lo siento, solo quería romper la tensión.

Taichi se permitió relajar los hombros y sonreírle a su hermana. Al mirarla se sorprendió, de nuevo, al verla tan cambiada, tan crecida. Le sucedía cada vez más a menudo, que cada vez que la observaba con ciudado, veía más a una mujer que a una niña. A veces se le achicaba el corazón al respecto, lo último que había deseado es que su pequeña hermana entrara al mundo real, o al menos a los dramas que él enfrentó cuando tenía su edad. El desamor puede ser algo traumático si no lo sabes manejar y Taichi pensaba que a él le había tocado uno de los casos más drásticos. ¿Qué era peor que perder a la chica que habías amado toda la vida, antes de siquiera saber que era el amor, a manos de tu mejor amigo? ¿Quién sobrevivía a eso?

—Creo que ese es tu principal problema, hermano —le comentó Hikari—, sigues creyendo que eres un sobreviviente con secuelas. Puedes quedarte así para toda la vida, pero, ¿no sería mejor convertirte en simplemente un humano más?

Taichi se quedó de una pieza. —¿Qué dices?

Hikari se sonrojó pues realmente estaba robándole las palabras a Yamato de una de sus primeras conversaciones maratónicas. Escucharlo era todo un deleite, primero porque siempre le había parecido raro cuando hablaba más allá de dos frases y porque parecía hacerse las preguntas correctas. Le había confesado que no siempre había sido así, y que muchas veces aún seguía equivocándose, pero había aprendido. Hikari enumeró en su cabeza los dramas que le conocía a Yamato, que no eran cualquier cosa, y añadió a la lista a su hermano y a Sora; aunque no le gustase ya la idea, era un triángulo que siempre formaría parte de la vida de su novio.

—Ya sabes… Las personas pierden pero también ganan, sufren pero también se alegran. No siempre podemos tener lo que deseamos cuando lo deseamos, pero deberías sentirte afortunado que al final has logrado obtener lo que más querías: estar con Sora.

»No te estanques en los sentimientos del pasado, detesté verte tan triste por tantos meses y luego pensé que lo habías superado pero después entendí que solo vivías con ello y eso tampoco fue bueno; aunque también sé que hiciste tu mayor esfuerzo por apoyarlos a ambos cuando lo necesitaban. Eso es lo que debes de rescatar de aquellos días.

Taichi intentó contestarle, aunque en realidad estaba perdido, totalmente asombrado de la sabiduría que destilaba Hikari en aquellos momentos: —Eso intento… solía pensar que cuando por fin estuviéramos juntos aquellos recuerdos solo desaparecerían y fue muy decepcionante cuando no sucedió así. Buscaba un borrón y cuenta nueva, pero siempre que intento hacer algo por ella me pregunto si Yamato lo hizo, si a ella le gustó, si ya vivió aquel momento y si le importaría vivirlo de nuevo.

—Me imagino… A veces Yamato nombra a Sora en ciertas situaciones y me pregunto lo mismo, aunque con menos intensidad que tú, eso seguro. Supongo que toma mucho más tiempo desligar ciertos recuerdos de ciertas personas, pero eso solo se logra creando nuevos y con nuevas personas.

Taichi se tronó cada uno de los dedos de las manos mientras reflexionaba ante las palabras de su hermana. Hikari también se tomó aquella pausa para pensar en Yamato, en lo que estaría haciendo, si aún estaba con Sora o si ya se había ido a casa.

Lo último que ella deseaba era convertir aquel triángulo amoroso en un cuadrado, aunque eso sonaba de lo más extraño. Peor, si algo llegaba a pasar, no quería tomar partido por Yamato o por Taichi porque aquello sería simplemente imposible. Lo aceptaba, había caído como nunca antes por el eterno rival de amores de su hermano y cuando sucedió se dijo que era algo bueno, pues así podrían convertirse en algo cercano a una familia, y por más complicado que el panorama se viera en aquel momento, guardó ese deseo en su corazón.

—¿Qué piensas hermano?

Taichi se tomó un momento para tomar aire y responderle.

—Qué eres demasiado especial, has crecido tanto y ves el mundo de una manera diferente. No quiero que nunca pierdas eso, no quiero que nadie te lo quite jamás.

—¿Sigues sin confiar en Yamato?

Taichi sonrió y le pasó un brazo a su hermana para abrazarla hacía él. —No es porque sea Yamato —se lo pensó—, bueno… un poco, pero creo que es por cualquier persona que pueda intentar hacerte daño. No será necesariamente un novio, cualquiera puede intentarlo, y no dudes que lo acabaré si siquiera se llega a atrever.

Hikari sonrió satisfecha porque ese era el Taichi que adoraba con todo su corazón: el aguerrido.

[****]

—Tal vez si tengan razón los demás: tal vez si son almas gemelas, destinadas a estar juntos para siempre. Tal vez yo me interpuse en ese camino y se ha cambiado todo el futuro, y entonces, tal vez, solo las aguas intentan regresar a donde siempre han pertenecido. Es normal que vayan revueltas.

Sora sonrió. Ahora tenía la cabeza acomodada sobre Yamato, entre el hueco de su rostro y su hombro. Sí, lo aceptaba, era una posición algo comprometedora, pero no estaban haciendo nada malo y ella necesitaba hacer ciertas pruebas.

Estaba atenta a los latidos de su corazón al escuchar las palabras de su exnovio, que sabía que entrada la noche, se ponía bastante filosófico. No creía que fuera una característica de Yamato, era normal en las personas pensar de una manera diferente cuando se ocultaba el sol, pues por las noches no se sentía el paso del tiempo. Suspiró aliviada cuando notó que no habían aumentado, en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué me recomiendas entonces?

—Quisiera decirte que me olvides, pero la verdad no deseo que lo hagas.

—¿Tú no me has olvidado?

—No.

De nuevo Sora suspiró, y deseó que no lo malinterpretara. Aún sentía su corazón estable.

—Ambos debemos poner las cosas en su lugar: lo del pasado en el pasado y lo que estamos viviendo hoy, disfrutarlo. Eras mi novia, perfecto y fue algo... —suspiró—, pero ahora Hikari lo es y no sabes lo satisfecho que estoy.

Sora tomó aquello como otra prueba. Que Yamato le dijera que era feliz a lado de Hikari le hacía feliz también a ella, sin celos. Recordó cuando apenas empezaban y lo comparaba todo: los helados, las flores, las conversaciones; lo que Yamato no había hecho por ella. Mimí le había explicado que era una dimensión más del ego femenino y que era normal comparar, hasta cierto punto, claro. Comprendió entonces que era mejor que Yamato fuese diferente con Hikari a como lo fue con ella, porque el verdadero problema sería que la conquistara de la misma manera, sería como si lo suyo nunca hubiese importado.

Yamato había dicho que dejara el pasado en el pasado y al mismo tiempo le había pedido que no lo olvidara. No entendía como ambas acciones podían coexistir en el mismo universo, si acaso era algo posible.

—También debes de dejar de sentirte culpable… —dijo Yamato como no queriendo la cosa. Su voz le interrumpió los pensamientos a Sora.

—¿Qué dices?

—No te sientas culpable de tus decisiones. De haber estado conmigo, también de haberme terminado. Ambas cosas eran necesarias para los dos, es la vida y ya.

—No lo había pensado así. Creo que acabas de ponerle nombre a un gran cúmulo de sentimientos que tenía y que no me podía explicar —le contestó Sora, como si acabase de descubrir algo—. Es cierto, la mitad del tiempo me siento culpable y la otra mitad siento como si tuviera que ser precavida con los dos.

Yamato le revolvió el cabello pelirrojo y después la tomó de los hombros, alejándola de su cuerpo. Los estiró y cuando estuvo a la longitud de sus brazos la miró y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes por mí. Si vas a besarlo y yo estoy ahí, hazlo. Si vamos todos a verlo jugar, apóyalo con todo tu corazón, aunque yo este sentado a tu lado en las gradas. Cuando vayan a un concierto mío, quiero verte saltando y bailando con él. Créeme que lejos de sentirme herido, me sentiré feliz por ti.

—¿De eso se trata recordarte al mismo tiempo que te dejo en el pasado?

—Creo que es una manera más sencilla de ponerlo. Sí.

Y entonces Yamato decidió que ya era muy noche y era tiempo de volver a casa.

Cuando se despidió de Sora, procuró que el abrazó durará la cantidad exacta de tiempo. No podía ser melancólico, tampoco podía ser seco. No iba a mentir, decirle todo aquello a Sora no había sido fácil, pero se sentía con la obligación. Solo le había dicho una pequeña mentira, justo al principio, al decirle que él no creía que Taichi y ella estuviesen destinados. La verdad es que siempre lo había pensado y mucho tiempo había vivido con ese miedo y con esa carga de conciencia; no fue nadie más que la inigualable Mimí que le dio los mismos consejos que él acababa de decirle a su exnovia: vivir el momento y dejar de sentirse culpable.

Al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de su departamento que compartía con su padre, sacó su celular y le mandó un texto a Hikari diciéndole donde había estado toda la noche. Era una de sus maneras de asegurarse a sí mismo que él también había cerrado el ciclo esa misma noche, además que en un momento de la noche se sintió observado. Se tumbó en su cama, tirando toda la ropa que había dejado sobre ella al suelo, y observó el techo blanco sobre él. Se quedó dormido recordando que había adoptado la misma posición la noche que se enteró que Taichi y Sora habían finalmente comenzado.


	4. Chapter 4

Lamento tanto apenas estar colocando el final. Se me atravezó el inicio de clases y todo eso que no me daba tiempo de verlo y checarlo.

Genee espero el final sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias a las demás por sus bonitos comentarios.

saludos!

* * *

 **Veredas**

 **Capítulo IV — Final**

* * *

Sora tenía un camino que apartó de otro, pero a veces deseamos que los paisajes sigan siendo los mismos aunque con diferente compañía.

Sora decidió cambiarse de carril y tomar la siguiente salida: compró un buen conjunto en el centro comercial y se pintó las uñas de las manos. No le gustó tanto el resultado, pues tenía la maña de morderse y las puntas las tenía desiguales, pero decidió dejar el color zafiro que había estado sin usarse por meses, guardado en su cajón.

Sora de probó unos zapatos altos y se miró al espejo; su cabello se doblaba hacia afuera justo a la altura de sus hombros y se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que había probado otro estilo.

Fue un reto llegar a la puerta principal de su casa, los tacones eran tan incómodos y sentía que podría golpear los moldes del techo si no se iba con cuidado, aunque en realidad seguía en el rango de la estatura media. Su celular sonó en el momento justo en que ponía el pestillo de la puerta y lo dejó todo por contestar.

Sonrió al escuchar la voz del que iría a encontrar en unos momentos y fue más ancha cuando colgaron.

Taichi bebía de melancolía siempre que podía, lo cual contrastaba en demasía con su manera de ser con los demás. Nadie espera que piense en posibilidades infinitas o existenciales, en veredas partidas por tiempo o caminos truncos.

¿Qué pasa cuando lo que más deseas es volver al principio, ignorando que hay más de uno?

Claro, venía repitiéndose aquello mismo, que no todo era una línea recta, como si fuese un mantra que tenía que memorizar. Volteó hacia donde daba la puerta del apartamento de Sora y la vio tan elegante.

Casi involuntariamente su mente hizo un recuento desde el día que la vio por primera vez hasta ese momento: el cabello caído en los hombros, los sombreros, las uñas roídas, las zapatillas deportivas desgastadas.

Sacó su celular y activó el discado rápido que tenía memorizado el teléfono de la pelirroja y se escondió tras un árbol para que no le viese. Le dio un par de indicaciones y la citó más bien en el parque en el que, noches pasadas, la había visto con Yamato.

¿Separar los caminos? Tal vez había una manera de volver al inicio sin olvidar todo lo que ya había pasado, porque ahora ya no se trataba de borrarlo sino de superarlo y apreciarlo por todo lo que fue.

Los vasos de melancolía de Taichi o las flores que nunca recibió Sora.

Sora se encontró con Taichi en el mencionado sitio y sonrió al verlo practicar dominadas con el balón de soccer que ella le había regalado en su pasado cumpleaños. Taichi no había usado aquel balón, más bien lo tenía en una base especial en uno de los libreros de su recámara, justo a lado de algunas fotografías viejas de ambos. Pensó que pronto sería san Valentín y habría que actualizar la galería: le regalaría una foto enmarcada.

Pensó que aquel preciso día era perfecto y agradeció de haber olvidado dejar su cámara en casa. Le tomó una fotografía, recordando los consejos de Hikari, y después se acercó a él.

—Antes podías durar más con el balón sin tocar el piso.

—Lo sé. Es vergonzoso.

—Un poco. Yo ya no puedo durar más de tres toques, lo he intentado.

Taichi sonrió: —Es que te has dedicado a practicar la puntería de tus brazos.

Dejó caer el balón al suelo, que rodó y rodó hasta alcanzar el césped, que lo frenó.

Taichi la había abrazado al instante, la había envuelto y acariciado el cabello. Le susurró un millón de maneras de decir perdón al oído mientras le apretujaba, con la otra mano, la piel de los hombros.

Sora solo asentía a todo lo que decía mientras pasaba sus manos por toda la longitud de su espalda.

Cuando a Taichi se le acabaron las palabras, ella empezó a desbordarse de ellas.

Se dieron cuenta que los reproches se los estaban inventado ellos mismos. Complicándose la vida, pensando en futuros hipotéticos o recordando un pasado que era más bien subjetivo. En resumen: habían estado perdiendo el tiempo.

Una vez sellaron su nuevo trato con un beso. Taichi se permitió observarla de pies a cabeza y sonrió ante la imagen: una Sora en una blusa de tirantes anchos, pantalones elásticos y zapatillas deportivas.

Y aunque hizo su lucha, Taichi la repasó en su juego de penales. Le juró que pronto, se las pagaría en la cancha de tenis.


End file.
